La preparatoria
by Narumihanda.lulu
Summary: Se supone que los adolescentes deben preocuparse por cosas sencillas como la escuela, los amigos, la familia...pero, ¿cómo solo preocuparte por eso cuando eres un ninja?
1. Prólogo

**Esta es una historia que traia vuelta loca mi cabeza...realmente no sé si se le entienda muy bien, pero hay va, si les gusta me dicen, si no...también por favor ^^ **

**¿Cómo un viejo traume puede regresar a tu vida después de tantos años verdad? **

**Espero les guste ya que es la 1° historia hecha de las TMNT (las cuales no son mias ni aunque quisiera) hecha por mí jejeje, retocando, son humanos, no tortugas, tendrán una vida "normal" (cómo si eso fuera capaz xD), pero lo demás vendrá después.**

**Cuídense :)**

* * *

**Epílogo**

La mujer limpiaba la casa con singular alegría, tal vez no podía hacer mucho por su enorme vientre que ahora portaba a sus hijos, pero aún así hacia el intento.

Su esposo; un neoyorquino que fue con ella a vivir a su lugar de origen, Japón; llegó por detrás de ella y la abrazó depositando un cálido beso es su mejilla. Kameco sonrió.

-te ves alegre, Kameco-le dijo su esposo, esta rió.

-claro que sí, pronto nacerán mis niños-dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba su vientre con suavidad al pensar una vez más en los nuevos integrantes de la familia que sería ahora formada.

-_nuestros_ niños-corrigió Richard, y la besó una vez más, después de un momento se separaron por falta de aire, Kameco rió nerviosamente.

-será mejor que empaque, según el doctor nacerán por esta semana.

Richard asintió y la dejó ir con una sonrisa. Pronto sus niños nacerían, serian una familia y él un padre, ¡un padre!, eso quería hacerlo saltar y gritar de alegría ¡sería papá de 2 niños! ¡2 niños!

Ante tanta alegría apenas y escuchó el gritó proveniente de la habitación que compartía con su mujer, palideció y corrió costa arriba. Kameco se encontraba en el piso respirando con dificultad y agarrando con fuerza el cobertor que cubría su cama. Richard se acercó con prisa y tomó la mano de su mujer, esta lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules (algo que la identificaba mucho de los demás japoneses que conocía) los cuales daban a entender su dolor, entre sollozos dijo.

-ya…es…h-hora…

Richard se quedó inmóvil por un segundo. ¿¡Ya!?

Recobrando el dominio de su cuerpo, levantó a su mujer en brazos y se dirigió al auto, puso a Kameco con delicadeza en el asiento trasero del automóvil y con apuro corrió por la maleta de su mujer, regresando al auto con una increíble velocidad y ocupando su asiento delantero para dirigirse a su destino, el hospital.

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudo lograr Richard y ahí se llevaron a Kameco a la zona de parto.

El hombre tomó su celular y llamó a un viejo amigo de ellos, el maestro Splinter; un viejo señor que les enseñó el viejo arte del bushido y el ninjutsu cuando apenas habían comenzado su vida juntos en Japón.

-¿Aló?-contestó el anciano con voz ronca.

-¡sensei soy yo, Richard! ¡Kameco está a punto de dar a luz!-exclamó Richard en el micrófono del celular con felicidad y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya?-cuestionó el viejo maestro con sorpresa-Está bien mi estudiante, ahora iré para allá.

-Muy bien sensei, aquí nos vemos-se despidió Richard y colgó, suspiró y miró hacia la puerta donde había sido llevada Kameco. Tomó aire con profundidad, no sabía si entrar o no. Después de darle tantas vueltas en su mente a esa simple pregunta, entró.

Al fondo estaba su esposa mientras algunas enfermeras la intentaban calmar.

-respire hondo-le decía una, Kameco la miro con frustración. Otra contracción.

El doctor se acercó a Richard.

-Buenas tardes señor-le saludó el doctor, el hombre hizo una inclinación de cabeza en forma de saludo-señor, tendremos que hacer cesaría-empezó el hombre vestido de azul- tal vez…no son sólo 2 niños.

-¿¡Cómo!?-exclamó Richard sorprendido y alterado.

-creemos que son cuatrillizos.

Richard tardó en reaccionar ante tal declaración, veía al doctor con la boca completamente abierta, casi tocando el piso.

-¿c-cuatro…?-susurró, el doctor asintió con la cabeza, esperando pacientemente la respuesta del joven. Richard entendió la mirada y asintió después de recuperar su postura.

-le pediré que espere fuera-declaró el doctor con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Kameco, esta miró a su esposo que aún seguía helado por la noticia hasta que lograron sacarlo de la habitación.

Después de varias horas de espera (en las cuales había llegado el maestro Splinter), dejaron entrar a Richard a ver a su esposa con el maestro detrás.

Richard la visualizó y fue con ella, esta estaba muy pálida pero al verlos llegar su semblante ya feliz cambió a rebosante de alegría, _se ve tan frágil sobre aquella cama_ pensó Richard.

-Hola Maestro Splinter-susurró la joven, Splinter le sonrió, Richard tomó la mano de su amada y besó su frente.

-¿Estás bien?-Kameco sonrió aún más y miró a su lado derecho, Richard siguió su mirada y con lo que vio case se desmaya. Al lado de la cama de su mujer se hallaba una cuna grande, dentro de esta pudo ver 4 pequeños cuerpos envueltos en distintas mantas.

-¿e-esos…s-son mis…? ¿e-ellos…?-tartamudeó el joven mirando a Kameco y luego a los bebés junto a ella repetidas veces. Kameco asintió y rió.

El hombre se acercó a la cuna y sonrió, ahí se encontraban sus 4 hijos, _sus _hijos. Miró de nuevo a su esposa, la cual escuchaba algunas palabras de su sensei atentamente y de nuevo a los niños, pero encontró algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran completamente en la sorpresa.

El niño más pequeño tenia abiertos sus enormes ojos azules, Richard se quedó mudo por un momento y luego sonrió rebosante de alegría, se inclinó a la cuna y alzó al pequeño, este lo miraba curiosamente con esos enormes ojos que le recordaban tanto a los de Kameco.

-Hola pequeño, yo soy tu padre-le dijo con suavidad Richard, Kameco y Splinter lo miraron para luego embozar una sonrisa al comprender su habla-¿cómo te llamaremos?-miró a su esposa, esta se encogió de hombros y pensó por un momento, después dijo.

-¿Miguel Ángel?

Richard sonrió aún más y miró al niño nuevamente.

-¿Te gusta Miguel Ángel?-el pequeño aun lo miraba atentamente y rió un poco, todos sonrieron ante la escena, Richard se dio cuenta de que los otros tres niños comenzaron a despertar y le pasó a Miguel Ángel a su esposa. Tomó al niño más grande que los demás, este tenía los ojos de color miel, casi dorados.

-Tú, mi querido niño te llamarás…-empezó el hombre y miró a Miguel Ángel, una idea le vino a la cabeza al ver el libro que traía el maestro Splinter junto a él (el cual le sirvió mucho para la espera)-Rafael, tu nombre es Rafael-el niño lo miró con mucha cautela y Richard rió, luego se lo pasó también a su esposa con mucha cautela. Se inclinó para alzar a otro de sus hijos, este lo miraba con unos ojos café chocolate demasiado tranquilos.

-tu mi niño te llamarás Leonardo, supongo que eres el mayor de tus hermanos-dijo Richard al leer la hora en que nació y sonrió-deberás cuidarlos bien hijo mío.-el pequeño niño rió un poco, Richard rió con él, y después se lo pasó a Splinter para alzar al último de sus hijos, este tenía los mismos ojos que Leonardo pero un poco más claros, pero con ellos miraba todo con excesiva curiosidad e intriga.

-hum…ya está Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Leonardo…-Richard intentó recordar otro nombre del Renacimiento y miró a su esposa, esta dormía sus 2 hijos en sus brazos y se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

-Donatello es un lindo nombre.

Richard sonrió y miró a su hijo.

-¡Donatello serás mi niño!

Kameco y Richard se miraron y no pudieron aguantar el mostrar su alegría que sentían por tener ahí con ellos a sus hijos, a sus niños.

Al fin eran una familia, pero…¿por cuánto tiempo?...

* * *

Nos vemos ^^


	2. Capítulo 1: Primer Día

**Gracias por sus palabras para quienes las dejaron ^^**

**Espero que se entienda lo que puse en este capítulo y que no deje muchas dudas, se que es muy cortito, pero es mejor ir lento y bien escrito, a rápido y mal escrito (lo sé no tiene nada que ver pero bueno xD)**

**Espero que les guste! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Primer Día**

El joven abrió los ojos después de un sueño, que según él, era el mejor de todos. Pero, ¿cómo no pensar eso si tenías en tu poder una pizza que aunque comieras y comieras no se terminaba nunca?, y el solo recordarlo hizo que le rugiera el estómago a nuestro joven amigo.

Miguel Ángel saltó de su cama y fue a darse un baño rápido para después ir a desayunar.

Antes de salir del cuarto se despidió de su pequeña tortuga; la cual había sido un regalo de su maestro cuando era muy pequeño, de hecho le había dado una a cada uno de sus hermanos contándolo a él también.

En el camino se encontró con uno de sus hermanos mayores, Donatello. El muchacho traía puesta una de sus tantas playeras moradas y sus jeans de un azul pálido. Su pelo castaño no era muy largo, pero era buen contraste con su piel blanca; realmente no era muy alto, solo le ganaba a Mikey por unos pocos centímetros, pero este sonrió al verlo.

-¡Hola Donnie!-saludó con alegría el menor.

-Hola Mikey. ¿Listo para el primer día?-preguntó Donatello, Miguel Ángel asintió con entusiasmo.

Ese día era el 1° para los cuatro hermanos, era el día en que entrarían a la preparatoria, una de las mejores de Nueva York.

Los cuatro hermanos se habían mudado desde Japón junto a su padre adoptivo Splinter, o como ellos le decían frecuentemente, "sensei" o "maestro" ya que el viejo hombre les enseñaba hasta esa fecha el arte del bushido y el ninjutsu, un deseo de su verdadero padre antes de fallecer por un accidente automovilístico junto a su madre cuando solo tenían cuatro años, algo que los devastó tanto a ellos como a su sensei, quien les había anunciado la muerte.

Los dos hermanos llegaron a la cocina y se encontraron con sus otros dos hermanos mayores en plena discusión, como ya se habían acostumbrado. No había día ni un día en que ni Leo ni Raph discutieran, si no lo hacían era algo malo, algo tan malo como el fin del mundo.

-¡Raph!-exclamó Leonardo, se notaba algo exasperado así que ya debía llevar bien tiempo la "conversación". El mayor traía puesta una playera azul y jeans, junto a unos tennis blancos, algo muy casual. Su pelo castaño no era tan largo pero si oscuro para su piel nívea, y sus ojos café chocolate miraban a su hermano menor con frustración.

-¿Qué _intrépido_?- le preguntó Rafael, siempre usaba ese apodo contra su hermano mayor con el afán de molestarlo, pero en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo lo decía como un enorme cumplido.

-Rafael, por favor ve a cambiarte, ¡no puedes llegar a una preparatoria con eso!-le riño Leonardo, su hermano traía unos pantalones negros rasgados por casa todas partes, botas negras estilo militar, una playera color rojo sangre con sus mangas rasgadas que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos y para rematar, voluminosas cadenas atadas a su pantalón.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Rafael arqueando sus negras cejas, Leo puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza indignado-¡Mira Leo, yo me visto como quiera!

Don y Mikey se miraron, esa discusión iba para largo. Con un cruce de miradas los dos decidieron tomar el desayuno sin ellos.

En eso llegó un hombre ya viejo, su poco pelo y barba eran de color blanquecino casi plateado por el paso de los años, traía consigo un bastón y el control remoto de la televisión.

-Buenos días mis hijos-dijo este, los cuatro dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para dar una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza al hombre en forma de saludo antes de seguir con sus cosas.

-Buenos días _sensei_-dijeron los cuatro a coro.

Splinter fue a la estufa y puso a hervir agua para su tan relajante té de manzanilla. Mientras hacia su labor levantó la vista hacia el enorme reloj pegado en la pared de la cocina, en este se leía que eran las 7:50 a.m. Con un sobresalto se volvió a sus hijos, dos comían tranquilamente, y dos discutían fervientemente.

Agarró su bastón y golpeó el piso con fuerza, los cuatro adolescentes se volvieron a mirarlo confundidos y sorprendidos.

-Hijos míos, ¿Hoy no es su primer día en la preparatoria?-preguntó el anciano padre.

-Sí, ¿por qué _sensei_?-preguntó Miguel Ángel confundido, los otros tres no tuvieron que preguntar ya que vieron la hora en el reloj.

-¡Dios!-exclamó Donatello y se levantó con rapidez intentado terminarse su desayuno antes de llegar al fregadero. Leonardo y Rafael corrieron escaleras abajo para ir a los distintos cuartos y agarraron las distintas mochilas, cuando ya tuvieron dos cada uno subieron al vestíbulo donde los esperaban Mikey y Donnie.

Los cuatro salieron precipitadamente por la puerta después de un "¡Adiós Maestro Splinter!" y se subieron a la van que Donatello había mejorado hacia un tiempo para dirigirse a la preparatoria, a su primer día en una escuela normal.

Los 4 hermanos llegaron a la institución antes de que tocara la campana de entrada, ellos estaban emocionados e intimidados a la vez. Claro, ¿cómo no estarlo después de que toda tu vida fuiste educado en casa?.

Aunque pareciera patético, era cierto, los cuatro Hamato habían sido educados y entrenados en casa toda su vida por su gran maestro Splinter, algo que los dejaba en desventaja por las relaciones sociales con los chicos de su edad; tampoco era que no tuvieran amigos, solo que eran muy pocos.

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron, el campus era amplio. Jóvenes pasaban de un lado a otro buscando su primer salón, algunos para su inducción, otros para su primera hora normal.

Los nuevos asintieron con la cabeza decididos y comenzaron a buscar un profesor para que les dijera donde era el salón de inducción. Mientras lo hacían sintieron una que otra miradita de parte de las chicas que estaban pasando a sus lados; unas se susurraban cosas entre ellas sin quitarles la vista de encima, otras los saludaban, algo que a Leo y a Don los hizo sonrojar, pero no a Raph ni a Mikey, estos disfrutaban de la atención.

Al fin encontraron a un profesor, quien se veía apurado, Leo dudo un poco antes de trotar hacia él para alcanzarlo.

-¡D-Disculpe! ¡Señor!-exclamó Leo, el hombre lo miró a través de sus anteojos.

-¿Sí?-preguntó el profesor con un poco de prisa.

-¿Usted sabe dónde está el salón para la inducción?-preguntó Leonardo, el hombre miró su reloj y luego a él.

-eh…¡Sí!-dijo y apuntó hacia la derecha, ahí se encontraba un edificio-pasas por ese edificio y luego doblas a la derecha, verás unas escaleras, es en el pasillo a la izquierda en el salón 404-dijo las indicaciones algo atropelladas por su prisa y antes de que Leo pudiera dar las gracias salió corriendo mirando su reloj y refunfuñando.

Los cuatro hermanos se quedaron mirando el correr del profesor antes de reaccionar por el sonido de la campana. Se sobresaltaron y corrieron en dirección contraria del hombre guiados por Leo.

-¡Nuestro primer día y llegamos tarde! ¡Típico!

-¡Ya cállate Mikey!-dijo Raph con un gruñido.

Y así los cuatro comenzaron su día.

* * *

**Le seguiré, pero con tiempo porque ya comienzo la próxima semana proyectos y toda la cosa ¬¬**

**Gracias por leer !! :D**


	3. Capítulo 2: Tour y nuevos conocidos

**Hola, lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero ya saben, escuela, trabajos, exámenes finales; en los cuáles aún no puedo cantar victoria ya que aún no se los resultados T-T por favor, cooperen y rezen porque a una pobre chica que pide limosna y misericordia de horribles profesores que imparten sus materias y pusieron feos exámenes!...**

**Bueno basta de dramatizmos. Jejeje nuevamente perdón por este retraso, espero ya ser buena escritora/responsable y subir capítulos más seguido ^^**

**Pero antes de que comienzen a leer dejaré unas cositas en claro...**

**1°! Muchas gracias para los(as) que leen esta historia y me ponen un review! no saben lo feliz que me siento al ver uno :D por lo menos UNO, con eso soy feliz jaja, no, enserio ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, eso me ayuda a seguirle a ésta invensión mia y querer seguir escribiendo, nuevamente, gracias.**

**2° En este capítulo van a ver ciertas cositas que no están en los otro 2 capítulos, les diré porqué, estaba muy cómodamente sobre mi cama queriendo no hacer nada así que me fuí a mi lindo mundo de _invenciones _y se me ocurrieron varias cosas para esta historia, pero cómo soy una holgazana me dió flojera cambiarlo todo porque eran cosas chiquitas y tendría que hacer no se cuanto qué para cambiarlo en estas páginas, así que opte por este medio. Aquí al maestro Splinter le dicen "abuelo", ciertamente, en esta historia, opte por ponerlo cómo "abuelo" de los muchachos, luego pondré una historia más detallada, pero bueno, el es ABUELO de nuestro jóvenes heroes; en los capítulos anteriores (que sólo son 2 y eso me da risa) se refieren a él cómo "buen amigo de sus padres", NO, él es SU ABUELO, no amigo cercano, ABUELO xD Padre de su madre.**

**Bueno...espero qué no se me pase nada, si no entienden algo, haganmelo saber haber si puedo aclarar dudas y si de plano no puedo aclarar la de ninguno(a) volveré a re-escribir el fic hasta que quede bien.**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos, les dejo está pequeña lectura que sólo sirve para pasar el rato ya que tristemente, las TMNT no me pertenecen ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Comienzo**

La muchacha respiró hondo y miró por la ventanilla de la puerta, detrás de esta se encontraban varios jóvenes hablando, uno que otro mirando a los lados mientras hacia su espera paciente, otros oyendo música; pero todos tenían algo en común, estaban nerviosos.

¿Quién los culpaba?, muchos de ellos no conocían nada, ni la preparatoria ni a los alumnos. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran nuevos estudiantes, estaban mucho más nerviosos que ella, quien era un año mayor; eso la tranquilizó.

Nada extraño podía pasarle aquél día.

Arregló un poco su pelo rojizo antes de entrar y enfrentarse contra los nuevos integrantes del instituto.

Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en ella, expectantes. Ella tragó saliva, ya que sentía la garganta demasiado seca por el nerviosismo, antes de hablar.

-H-Hola…-balbuceó la muchacha sintiendo todas las miradas-yo soy Abril O'―fue cortada por el fuerte golpe que se oyó a su lado, esta se volvió justo a tiempo para ver, junto a los demás alumnos, como cuatro muchachos entraban precipitadamente por la puerta y caían pesadamente al suelo. Hubo silencio antes de que los alumnos reaccionaran y comenzaran a reír.

Abril se acercó con los cuatro recién llegados con una pequeña risita.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó la pelirroja a los cuatro que luchaban por levantarse. El de azul se levantó y con un leve sonrojo asintió.

-Sí, lo sentimos mucho por esta llegada tarde, no es…muy a menudo en nosotros…-dijo.

-si claro-refunfuñó por lo bajo el que vestía de rojo mientras ayudaba al de morado.

Abril sonrió.

-No se preocupen, llegaron justo a tiempo-les informó ella, los recién llegados la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿en serio?-dijo el de naranja con sus ojos azules de lo más abiertos. Abril asintió.

-sí, ¿porqué no toman asiento para que podamos comenzar?

Los cuatro obedecieron a la propuesta, y tomaron los primeros asientos que vieron desocupados.

La muchacha volvió a mirar a todos los que estaban frente a ella, respiró hondo antes de comenzar una vez más, pero tenía que admitirlo, los nervios ya se habían ido gracias a la magnífica entrada de esos chicos.

-Hola de nuevo, como decía, soy Abril O'Neil. Soy de tercer semestre aquí en la preparatoria, y hoy, en estas primeras 2 horas, les daré un recorrido por ésta institución para que la conozcan mucho mejor-dijo su introducción-No se preocupen, no será un _tour_ largo, pero intentaré ayudarlos a ubicarse ya que ni yo misma conozco todo este gran lugar-sonrió ante ese comentario.-Bien, primero creo que podríamos hacer una pequeña dinámica para conocernos mejor y tener mucha más confianza mientras caminamos, además sé de antemano el miedo del _primer día_.

Todos se miraron un poco nerviosos, interesados y uno que otros indiferentes.

- Empezaremos por este lado-dijo Abril indicando su lado derecho donde estaba sentado el muchacho de rojo, este gruñó al ver que sería el primero en esta dinámica _absurda_-dirán su nombre, como les dicen y si quieren agregar un poco más pueden hacerlo-con esto miró al muchacho esperando que hablara, este la miró desafiante.

Terminó perdiendo.

-Me llamo Raphael, y mis hermanos a veces me llaman Raph―

-¡O Raphie!-interrumpió el de naranja con una sonrisa infantil, Raphael gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien-dijo Abril y miró al muchacho que había interrumpido a su hermano-sigues tú.

-¡Hola!-dijo él con entusiasmo-Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel pero mis hermanos me llaman Mike, Mikey, Miguelón o cómo a ustedes les guste. Me gustan muchos los cómics, los videojuegos y más que todo, me gusta ser un―

Ahora el fue interrumpido por la mano del muchacho de morado, quien le tapaba la boca y sonrió a los demás.

-disculpen a mi hermano jeje, es un hablador-dijo él, Abril alzó una ceja, pero igual que los demás se quedó sorprendida. ¿Hermano?, ¿Otro?, si ellos tres eran hermanos, entonces el de azul tenía que ser también de su familia. ¿Cuatro hermanos?, sólo había una palabra para eso, _wow._

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Donatello, Don o Donnie-dijo el muchacho de morado para su corta presentación. Todos miraron expectantes al último que entró, el de azul.

-Hola, mi nombre es Leonardo o Leo cómo me dicen mis hermanos aquí presentes-se presentó él. Con esa información la hipótesis de todos se hizo realidad, los cuatro de ellos eran hermanos, alucinante.

Después de unos segundos de sorpresa y fascinación, la dinámica se reinició.

El chico que siguió era un muchacho de pelo casi plateado, con ojos negros penetrantes, piel blanquecina y tenía un aspecto oriental.

-Hola, mi nombre es Miyamoto Usagi, un gusto en conocerlos a todos-dijo con un acento japonés. Leo lo miró sorprendido mientras los demás se presentaban.

-¿Eres de Japón?-preguntó al muchacho, este lo miró.

-soy de un vieja aldea cerca de Tokio, pero sí, soy de Japón-le contestó Usagi, Leo sonrió.

-mucho gusto Usagi-le dijo, Usagi sonrió.

-igualmente Leonardo-san-dijo él-¿y tú? ¿Eres residente de aquí desde toda tu vida?

Leo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió amablemente.

-no, nosotros-indicó a sus hermanos con la cabeza-nacimos en Japón-Usagi lo miró sorprendido-pero cuando teníamos cuatro años mi abuelo o _sensei _(como le decimos nosotros) nos trajo aquí, a Nueva York.

-¿Su abuelo?-preguntó el muchacho de pelo plateado.

-Sí, nuestros padres murieron cuando teníamos cuatro años, él nos está cuidando y educando-explicó Leonardo. Usagi lo miró por un momento aún sorprendido y cautivado.

-lo siento mucho por su pérdida Leonardo-san, no debí preguntar…-empezó a decir el muchacho, pero Leo lo miró sonriendo amablemente.

-no te preocupes

-¡Bien!-sonó la voz de Abril, los 2 muchachos se volvieron a verla, está estaba sonriendo mirando a todos los alumnos que ya comenzaban conversaciones con las personas que se encontraban a sus lados, incluyéndolos.-Creo que es el mejor momento para explorar la _prepa_, ¡vamos!

Y con esto, todos se levantaron de sus asientos para seguir a la pelirroja que les daría su inducción.

Comenzaron con los salones de clases; donde muchos estaban ocupados por alumnos de otros semestres; la cafetería, los campos de fútbol, la piscina, la biblioteca, los laboratorios, la sala de maestros (el cual tenía un enorme letrero que decía "NO ENTREN ALUMNOS"), la enfermería, las oficinas y el audiovisual.

Cuando salían de este último Raphael iba hablando con Donatello sobre los malos asientos de plástico que tenia la dicha aula chocando contra un muchacho de complexión fuerte que iba rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto.

-¡oye! ¿¡Qué ocurre contigo!-exclamó Raphael al ser derribado por aquel muchacho, este lo miró y apartó su pelo negro/azulado de su cara.

-¡No! ¿¡A ti qué te pasa! ¿¡No ves qué voy con prisa!-le reclamó mientras se levantaba, Raph lo hizo también.

-¡No es mi culpa que vengas con prisa!

-¡No es mi culpa que te interpusieras en mi camino!

-¡Casey!

Los dos muchachos se volvieron a quien había hablado, delante de ellos se encontraba Abril mirando con frustración al joven musculoso.

-¿Abril?-dijo _Casey_.

-¿No deberías estar en clase?-interrogó la pelirroja, él miró hacia todas partes y luego apuntó a Raph.

-¡Él me detuvo!-exclamó.

-¿¡Qué!-gritó Raph e intentó acercársele para ponerlo en su lugar cuando Leo y Donnie lo detuvieron tomándolo de los brazos.- ¡Suéltenme!-exclamó mientras forcejeaba contra sus hermanos.

-Casey él no tiene la culpa, tu ya debías de estar en el salón cuando sonó la campana-dijo Abril-no creo que quieras que te suspendan una vez más, ¡además es inicio de semestre!

-Oye nena―

-no me digas _nena_

-perdón, _Abril_…No me van a suspender de nuevo, lo prometo-dijo Casey, después se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea y se volvió a ella sonriendo-¿Qué tal si para salvarme de está digo que estaba ayudándote a ubicar a estos _chiquillos_?

-¿¡Chiquillos!-se oyó la voz gruñona de Raphael detrás de sus hermanos quienes aún luchaban por mantener a su hermano temperamental calmado y que no hiciera ninguna locura.

-No lo sé Case…-decía Abril, el muchacho agarró sus manos y las puso frente a él mientras intentaba hacer una de sus mejores caras de perrito.

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-dijo mientras sonreía, la muchacha lo miró unos segundos y luego suspiró derrotada.

-Bien, puedes venir, pero no volveré a salvarte de esta manera-le dijo Abril.

-¡Gracias Abril, por eso eres mi mejor amiga!-le dijo y le dio un apretado abrazo.

Leo y Donnie al fin dejaron a Raphael suelto, este fulminaba con la mirada al chico fornido, Mikey se aproximó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-tranquilo Raph, tú haces que todos lleguen tarde a cualquier parte-le dijo su hermano. Raph lo miró y le dio un duro zape en la nuca-¡AUCH!

-para que aprendas a callarte-soltó Raph, Leonardo y Donatello sólo negaron con la cabeza mientras veían que Mikey comenzaba a reclamarle a su hermano mayor.

-oye Leo, ¿esa no es Oroku Karai?-dijo Donatello a su hermano cuando vio a una muchacha de pelo negro mirando la escena mientras comentaba junto a una chica de pelo castaño. Leo lo miró confundido un momento y luego llevó su vista hacia el punto donde miraba su hermano, pero al ver a la chica aún se quedó confundido.

-¿Quién es Oroku Karai?-preguntó, Donnie tuvo que esforzarse para no poner los ojos como platos, ¿cómo era posible que Leo, su propio hermano, no supiera quién era Oroku Karai?, apenas iba a contestar a la indiferencia de su hermano cuando fue Usagi quien contestó.

-Oroku Karai, Leonardo-san, es la hija del mejor empresario de Estados Unidos, Oroku Saki

-¿Oroku Saki?

-Sí, además de darle a la nación muy buenas _ofertas_ de otros países también ayuda mucho aquí en Nueva York, por ejemplo, él fue quien ayudó a mejorar esta institución.

-algo me hace pensar que el señor Saki sólo ayudó a este lugar porqué metería futuramente a su hija-comentó Donnie, Usagi se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-no lo sé, lo más probable, pero creo que es mejor para nosotros ¿no lo crees Donatello-san?

-sí, nos ayudó a todos-rió Donnie, Leo sonrió junto a Usagi.

-eh…Leo, Donnie, Usagi…ya nos vamos-dijo Mikey llegando con ellos, tenía un pequeño chipote en la cabeza, cortesía de Raphael; los tres muchachos lo miraron y luego a la fila que iba perdiéndose en el horizonte, ¡no se dieron cuenta que todos se habían ido ya! Los cuatro reanudaron la marcha antes de perder a su grupo (y antes de perderse en ese laberinto llamado _escuela_).

-Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas niño?-preguntó Casey al joven de playera roja, este lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A quién llamas _niño_, niño?

-¡Oye, respeta más a tus mayores!

-¿A ti te tengo que respetar? ¡ja!-se mofó Raph, Casey frunció el ceño molesto.

-Apestoso.

-Baboso.

-Cabeza Hueca.

-Degenerado.

-Estúpido.

-Feo.

-¿Vamos en la H, cierto?

-Sí.

-Oh…Hipócrita-dijo Casey, Abril golpeó la palma de su mano derecha en su frente y luego suspiró con cansancio, ¿cómo se divertían diciéndose insultos?

A lo lejos vio a los cuatro muchachos que le faltaban y les sonrió cuando llegaron.

-¿muy interesante la plática?-les dijo, los tres rieron avergonzados y Mikey sonrió, después se unió a su hermano Raphael quien ahora comenzaba una pelea acalorada con Casey, Abril suspiró-¿por qué siento que a Raph le gusta tener peleas?

-Y aún no lo conoces bien-dijo Donnie con una sonrisa recordando todas las veces donde el chico de rojo los metió en problemas por su falta de paciencia y su loca impulsivilidad, sobre todo cuando estaban frente al maestro Splinter.

Abril decidió no comentar y se volvió a todo el grupo de alumnos que la seguía, muchos ya habían encontrado con quien estar, tal vez, el resto del semestre o por lo menos la semana mientras conocían más del lugar y de su alumnado.

-Bueno, aquí acaba el _tour_, espero haya podido ayudarles mucho, si tienen preguntas pueden acudir a mí o a Casey-este la miró rápidamente alarmado interrumpiendo su disputa con su nuevo amigo, la muchacha sólo sonrió con malicia-ya que él muy amablemente se unió al grupo. Sus horarios están pegados frente a la pared de las oficinas y pueden sacarle una copia en la biblioteca.-con esto miró su reloj y sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos, llevaba 15 minutos tarde a su clase, tomó a Casey de la muñeca y sonrió por última vez al grupo-¡nos vemos y buena suerte!-fue lo último que dijo antes de correr con Casey detrás de ella que intentaba no tropezar.

Todos se miraron unos a otros antes de ver los distintos horarios pegados en la pared buscando su nombre.

-se supone que _ahorita_ me toca Biología-informó Mikey después de encontrar su nombre en el segundo horario.

-a mí Física-dijo Donnie a sus hermanos.

-a mí igual, _cerebrito_-comentó Raph sin mucha importancia. Leo llegó en ese momento con ellos junto a Usagi.

-Me toca Química-informó a la interrogatoria mirada de sus hermanos, estos posaron su mirada en Usagi.

-Me toca Biología-contestó, Mikey sonrió.

-¡te toca conmigo! ¡No estaré solo en la primera clase!-exclamó con entusiasmo, aunque sus hermanos no le creyeron mucho en estar sólo en la primera clase ya que cómo lo conocían tan bien ese primer día saldría conociendo por lo menos media generación, y ya había comenzado.

Usagi sólo rió ante la positividad del menor de los cuatro y decidió que era hora de que se separan para ir a las clases o lo que en realidad serian _bienvenidas_ de los profesores.

Todos concordaron en verse en la hora del receso en la cafetería, la cuál era en 2 horas y se separaron a los distintos salones.

Leo buscaba el salón 201, el cuál debía ser el de Química I, este estaba al final del pasillo y tuvo que pasar frente a muchas ventanas de otros salones antes de llegar al suyo.

Entró y se encontró con muchos de los chicos que estaban el _tour de Abril_ aunque otros no los reconocía. El salón era amplio, grandes ventanales se encontraban en el lado opuesto al que él estaba y en frente se encontraba un escritorio junto a un enorme pizarrón de marcador; típico salón escolar, cómo los que había muchas veces en las películas, y ahora lo experimentaba en carne propia, sería interesante.

Tomó asiento en medio del salón, uno de los pocos asientos que quedaban y esperó a qué empezará la clase pacientemente.

-¿Alguien se sienta aquí?-preguntó la voz de una muchacha junto a él, Leo se volvió a mirarla y era la misma chica de la que estaban hablando Donatello y Usagi, Oroku Karai. Leo sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió amablemente, la joven le sonrió devuelta y se sentó.

-Hola, soy Oroku Karai-le dijo ella.

-Hola, soy Hamato Leonardo-dijo él, ella sonrió.

-Uno de los cuatro hermanos ¿no?

-Aún no llevamos tanto tiempo aquí y ya nos conocen cómo _cuatro hermanos_-Leo suspiró, Karai rió.

-Lo siento Leonardo pero eso es algo increíble, digo cuatrillizos no se ven todos los días

-Lo sé-dijo Leo y sonrió-y tampoco se ve todos los días que la hija de un gran empresario está en tu mismo salón.

-oh vamos, no me lo recuerdes-dijo Karai-ya van cómo tres chicas que me preguntan que se siente ser hija de un hombre multimillonario.

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué se siente?-bromeó Leo, la chica sonrió, pero antes de que pudieran platicar más una señora bajita, de pelo negro más abajo de las orejas, lentes cuadrados y un poco rechoncha tomará la palabra frente a todo el salón.

-Buenos días muchachos, yo soy la maestra Blanca y les impartiré este semestre la increíble clase de Química-les dijo sonriendo-les aseguro que se divertirán mucho.

Todos sonrieron ante la simpática maestra, y Leo sintió que tal vez si sería muy interesante esa nueva forma de educación.

Raph y Donnie estaban sentados hasta el final del salón por petición del primero, a quien parecía interesarle tanto la bienvenida cómo a Mikey una biblioteca. Donnie en cambio, si ponía atención al profesor que se encontraba frente a ellos hablando sin parar de qué se trataría ese semestre, algo que interesó de gran manera al joven genio; no le importaba el ya saberlo, el punto era ver si entendía a la perfección el arte de la Física.

-Primero haremos un examen diagnóstico para ver hasta dónde saben-dijo el profesor antes de darles a los primeros de las filas unas cuantas hojas para que las fueran pasando hasta que llegaran atrás.

Don al ver el pequeño examen diagnóstico se dijo que era un _insulto_ a su persona, ya que eran simples multiplicaciones, divisiones, ecuaciones de primer grado, muy sencillas. Dio un ligero vistazo a su hermano mayor, quien tomó el examen, le hecho una hojeada y comenzó a contestarlo calmadamente y con indiferencia.

El chico sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a contestarlo rápidamente, era demasiado fácil y se lo entregó al profesor en 10 minutos de los 20 que les había dado, este le sonrió y le echó una hojeada a su examen viendo que todo estaba correcto, un chico muy listo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle un cumplido el muchacho ya se había ido a sentar junto a su hermano que aún estaba muy entretenido contestando el minúsculo examencillo.

Mikey ya estaba hablando con todos los que se encontraban alrededor de él, mientras Usagi lo miraba un tanto asombrado por la habilidad que tenía su pequeño amigo de socializar con tanta gente a la vez.

El profesor aún no había llegado, así que los muchachos del grupo decidieron ponerse a platicar en la espera paciente del pobre hombre o mujer.

-¿Qué se siente ser el menor de cuatro, Mikey?-le preguntó una muchacha de pelo castaño y chino, el joven se volvió a mirarla con una enorme sonrisa.

-No sé, tiene ventajas y desventajas, las ventajas es que soy hermano menor de Leo y de Donnie, las desventajas es que también soy hermano menor de Raph-contestó.

-¿Por qué desventajas?-quiso saber una joven de pelo negro.

-¡porque ese chico se la pasa usándome de saco de boxeo!-exclamó Mike haciendo ademanes con las manos-en cambio con Leo y Donnie, ellos me protegen de ese _moustro_.

-Raphael-san no es un moustro, yo lo veo muy normal Miguel Ángel-san-dijo Usagi algo confundió, Mikey rió.

-lo que quiero decir es que…-pero no pudo acabar la frase porque un hombre alto, fornido y con pelo gris entró al aula.

-Hola muchachos, perdón por la tardanza-se disculpó el hombre y puso sus cosas sobre el escritorio antes de volver a mirar a sus nuevos alumnos. Sacó sus gafas del saco y se las puso-Soy el profesor Leatherhead y yo les voy a impartir la clase de Biología este semestre, espero que les guste porque haremos muchas cosas muy divertidas.

Mikey sonrió ante eso, claro que lo sería.

* * *

**Jejeje, lo sé, otra vez corto...y aún no salgo del méndigo primer día, pero ya saldré, ¡lo prometo!**

**Si están leyendo esto, es porque terminaron el capítulo así que, si lo hicieron, GRACIAS por dedicarle tiempo a leer ^^**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto cómo yo disfruté escribirlo.**

**Cuídense! :)**


	4. Capítulo 3: Amigos, Enemigos y Maestros

**Jeje Hola otra vez ^^**

**Perdón por la tardanza, es sólo que al tener vacaciones es un tiempo en el cual no deseas nada más que quedarte haciendo nada, pero como estoy agotada de hacer nada...xD**

**No puedo creer que escribí este capítulo en una sola noche O.O me llegó la inspiración por fin! ¡Gracias Dios! jaja**

**También muchas gracias a los que han leido, a los que han dejado review (mil perdones por no contestarlos, es que NO SABIA QUE SE PODIAN CONTESTAR! lo acabo de descubrir! :D pero ahora si los contesto, perdón por parecer una escritora desinteresada por sus comentarios, pero, no lo soy! me interesan más de lo que pueden esperar ^^)**

**Bueno, GRACIAS! y aquí está la historia, no escribiré mucho porque me estoy cayendo de sueño jeje**

**Cuidense mucho, hasta luego ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** El final del 1° Día: Amigos, Enemigos y Maestros

Todos miraban al profesor que se presentaba ante ellos, el profesor Leatherhead, Mikey sonrió al hombre, este sería un gran semestre se decía él, si no eran por las calificaciones (las cuáles le rogaba al cielo que si le dejaran salir vivo) podría ser por los amigos que con tanto entusiasmo hacía.

El profesor comenzó a platicar sobre de que se trataría su materia en ese primer periodo; el decía que entendía que se les hiciera un poco difícil porque era un cambio muy grande de secundaria a preparatoria, o en el caso de Mikey y sus hermanos, un cambio mucho mayor de casa a preparatoria, entendía el cómo debían de sentirse, intimidados y confundidos tal vez, pero que el intentaría ayudarles a que sus calificaciones no hablaran tan mal de ellos. En eso Miguel no pudo evitar una risita casi inaudible ya que no creía que le fuera tan mal (aunque en el fondo muy en el fondo aún rogaba) teniendo a un hermano súper-genio que le explicaría si algo no entendía bien.

Pero como todos los profesores ese día, el no dejaría pasar el examen de diagnostico que tenía preparado para los nuevos alumnos. Se volvió después de haber terminado su discurso y tomo unas cuantas hojas de su maletín.

-Bueno chicos, estos son pequeños examencitos que no valen nada pero que necesito que contesten para saber en qué nivel van y ver si tengo que pasar algunas cosas básicos o verlas con todo el grupo-les explicó y fue repartiendo las hojas a los distintos bancos-por favor guarden todo y comiencen a contestarlo si ya lo tienen.

Los chicos obedecieron y comenzaron a contestar el examencito, el cual sólo tenía unas 10 preguntas. Miguel Ángel miró su examen y leyó la primera pregunta: "¿Qué son las células?"

Sonrió ante esta, y recordó todo lo que había dicho una vez Donnie sobre las _células_, claro que Mikey se había quedado prácticamente dormido pero pudo recordar que eran esas minúsculas micro partículas que formaban un gran organismo. De hecho muchas palabras de aquél examen se le hicieron conocidas como la división celular, la meiosis y la mitosis, pero recordaba de eso muy poco…aunque si recuerda haberlo visto alguna vez en las clases de su abuelo o que su hermano lo pronunció, aún así escribió lo que recordaba.

Después de prácticamente 15 minutos de estar quebrándose la cabeza para encontrar las respuestas en su subconsciente entregó el examen con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, la cual el señor Leatherhead le regresó al ver el examen contestado. Mikey regresó a su lugar y vio como su amigo Usagi fue a entregar el examen.

Cuando regresó el muchacho le dijo con alegría.

-No estuvo tan mal ¿verdad?

-je je no, estuvo fácil-le respondió Usagi con una sonrisa tranquila.

-le debo un agradecimiento a Donnie y a mi abuelo-dijo Mikey sonriendo, Usagi asintió. Después de unos 5 minutos el profesor volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno muchachos, mañana les regreso sus exámenes, pero por ahora saquen una hoja y su libro de Biología ya que haremos un cuestionario para que se familiaricen con el vocabulario.

Todos los alumnos hicieron lo que se les dijo, aunque el profesor sabia que tarde o temprano, después de que tomaran la confianza debida, estos alumnos serían igual de latosos que todos los muchachos de su edad.

Leonardo había respondido muy bien el examen diagnóstico que se le había dado en química, eran simples ecuaciones, el ver si recordaba la tabla periódica, algunas sustancias donde tenias que identificar si era una mezcla homogénea o heterogénea y unos que otros ejemplos de verdadero y falso sobre alguna ley universal.

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y agradecido por las clases previas que habían tenido el y sus hermanos junto al _maestro_ Splinter, al mismo tiempo que complacido por haberlas tenido y que su cerebro le haya permitido recordar casi todo lo que vio en el examencillo con facilidad.

-Bueno muchachos-dijo la profesora con voz chillona mientras sonreía a todos sus alumnos-ya que todos terminaron el examen vamos hacer unos pequeños ejercicios para despertar su mente después de tantas gratas vacaciones-lo dijo con un tono tan emocionado que a cualquiera podría engañar que era divertido-saquen su libreta o una hoja, lo que sea donde puedan escribir por favor.

Leo se inclinó un poco en su escritorio para sacar una hoja y una pluma de su mochila cuando oyó a Karai detrás de él.

-hum… ¿Leo, tienes una pluma?, es que se me olvidó la mía…-le dijo. El joven muchacho asintió y buscó en su mochila por alguna más pero al no encontrar alguna le dio la suya, ella se le quedó mirando y luego estuvo dispuesta a devolvérsela pero el negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-no te preocupes-le dijo mientras buscaba algo debajo de su pupitre.

-pero…-empezó Karai, Leo sólo sonrió y le enseñó un lápiz que había encontrado debajo de su banco, probablemente uno que había dejado olvidado algún alumno.

-yo uso este-le dijo, Karai sonrió.

-gracias-le dio con sinceridad antes de que la maestra Blanca comenzara a dictarles unas palabras para que las buscaran en su libro para después hacer una actividad con ellas, ya que era la primera clase la maestra les perdonó a los alumnos que no llevaron el libro y les dejó juntarse con sus compañeros que si los llevaban. Eran 20 palabras y como ya habían perdido como 30 minutos en la presentación de la maestra y la materia, y también el examen diagnóstico, ella les perdonó igual que no terminaran y se los dejaría de tarea; sí, tarea en el primer día.

Donatello y Raphael no iban mal tampoco, aquél era el día más fácil que pudiera existir en lo que era llamado "preparatoria", hasta para Raph le eran muy fáciles los problemas que les había puesto el profesor de Física, pero bueno, eso se podía dar también por tener tres hermanos que eran competitivos en todo hasta en los académico; pero tampoco podía cantar victoria porque aunque fuera muy _fácil_ al principio, lo más seguro es que se complicaría con la sola razón del tiempo, ya lo había experimentado varias veces, primero todo iba muy fácil que hasta podía hacerlo sin pensar mucho hasta que después _¡PUM!_ Todo se volvía muy complicado. Detestaba esa sensación, pero bueno, ahora vería cómo sería en una escuela _real_.

Donnie sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez el miedo que había tenido semanas antes de entrar eran puras tonterías suyas ya que en verdad se la estaba pasando bien, conocer gente nueva, materias fáciles, esas dos cosas eran las que más le gustaban pero aún tenía una duda, ¿cómo le harían él y sus hermanos con las rondas?, ahora que tendrían tarea, trabajos, escuela, amigos, ¿cómo le harían para llevar su vida de _ninjas_?. El suponía que sus hermanos pensaban lo mismo que él, de hecho se habían preguntado eso el día anterior mientras cenaban juntos viendo televisión y todos habían concordado con una simple respuesta… No lo sabían.

Pero antes de qué pudiera seguir en sus pensamientos la campana que daba por finalizada la clase tocó haciendo que diera un brinco.

-¿Vas a venir o no _cerebrito_?-le dijo su hermano, el cual estaba al lado suyo con la mochila en el hombro listo para salir, Don asintió y metió en su mochila sus apuntes antes de cerrarla y ponérsela en el hombro para salir junto a su hermano.

En el pasillo se encontraron con Mikey y Usagi, el primero estaba platicando muy alegremente mientras el segundo asentía a la plática de su amigo.

-Hola-dijo Donnie al verse frente a ellos, Usagi saludó con la mano y Mikey con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hola!-saludó-¿Qué tal les fue?

-Nos pusieron un examen con unos cuantos problemas-respondió Donatello a su hermano.

-¡Nosotros también!-dijo Mikey-por cierto, Donnie muchas gracias por esas _aburridas_ pláticas me sirvieron mucho.

-¿aburridas?-dijo Don alzando una ceja indignado ante el comentario.

-¿Y el _intrépido_?-preguntó Raph al ver que no se encontraba con ellos, los demás se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada, Miguel fue quien lo vio y no venía solo, sonrió con un poco de picardía ante eso.

Leo no se tardó mucho en llegar con ellos y sonrió.

-Hola-saludó a sus hermanos y su amigo-chicos, ella es Karai-les presentó a su amiga, los demás la saludaron y se presentaron con ella ya que lo más probable es que no se acordara de ellos pero estaban equivocados, ella los recordaba muy bien.

-¿y cómo les fue en la primera clase?-preguntó Leo a sus hermanos menores. Mikey fue el primero en responder con singular alegría y entusiasmo.

-¡Es cierto lo que me dijiste Leo! ¡Las clases con el abuelo y las pláticas de Donnie sirven mucho!-Leo asintió ante eso y sonrió.

-claro que sí hermanito-le dijo, Mikey sonrió aún más como un niño. Leo miró a sus otros hermanos.

-bien-gruñó Raph sin mucho interés mientras veía a un par de jovencitas al otro lado del pasillo.

-Todo se me está haciendo fácil-dijo Donnie con una sonrisa sincera, Leo se la devolvió.

-Lo sospechaba

-¿y a ti?

-supongo que todo esto lo podemos discutir en la hora del receso porque ya empieza la siguiente clase-dijo Leo y trató de recordar cual le tocaba-creo que me toca Historia.

-a mi igual-dijo Usagi.

-a mí Redacción-dijo Mikey

-Biología-comentó Don.

-…Matemáticas, creo-dijo Raph sin mucho interés. Así los 6 volvieron a despedirse y se fueron a los distintos salones.

Las clases de esa hora se les pasaron rápido, a uno más rápido que otro, ya que a Raph le volvieron a poner un examen diagnóstico, a Mikey le pidieron escribir una pequeña historia para ver su forma de redacción; algo que no se le dificultó mucho al joven muchacho ya que le encantaba escribir historias en su tiempo libre, tal vez nunca se las mostraba a sus hermanos pero tenía una mochila llena de libretas viejas con historias sin terminar. Donnie hizo también el examen de biología y comprendió porque Mikey le agradeció ya que una vez le había dicho todo lo que había escrito en la hoja. Leonardo no tuvo examen de historia tal cual, sino que tuvo que escribir un ensayo sobre lo que recordara de la historia universal o sólo Neoyorquina, prefirió hacerla de la historia universal así podría escribir sobre la 1° y 2° guerra mundial, unas épocas que le interesaban mucho.

Y después de que pasaron los 50 minutos sonó nuevamente la campana y los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, donde habían acordado verse después de esa clase.

Mikey como siempre tenía tanta hambre que se llevó casi a rastras a Donatello para que lo acompañara hacer fila mientras Raph, Leo y Usagi iban un poco más tranquilos hacia la enorme fila que comenzaba a formarse frente a las ventanillas donde les sería entrega la comida a los alumnos.

-hum…quiero un hot dog, un pedazo de pizza, unos molletes y un refresco coca-cola por favor-pidió Miguel a la mujer con una malla en la cabeza, está lo miro un tanto sorprendida y asintió antes de ir por lo que le habían pedido, cuando regreso y puso todo frente al chico le dijo la cantidad de dinero y este le pago, pero al ver que le faltaban 10 pesos miró a su hermano mayor que estaba detrás de él.

-Donnie…sabes que eres mi hermano favorito ¿no?-le dijo Mikey poniéndole sus típicos ojos de cachorro, Don suspiró y le dio el dinero que le faltaba para que pagara-¡gracias!-exclamó antes de darle el dinero a la señora y agarrar todas sus cosas comestibles-iré a buscar una mesa-anunció feliz y se fue hacer lo que había dicho.

Don negó con la cabeza y pidió un simple emparedado y un agua embotellada, después de pagarle a la mujer fue en busca de su hermano menor, quien estaba en una mesa casi al final del comedor y ya comía con energía su propia comida.

-ve más lento o te vas a ahogar-le aconsejó su hermano, el chico sonrió y siguió comiendo como si nunca antes hubiera tenido comida delante de él, Donnie solo suspiró con resignación y se dispuso a comer su emparedado, cuando vio que un grupo de muchachos fornidos iban hacia ellos.

-oye niño, este es _nuestro_ lugar-le dijo un muchacho con el típico pelo amarillento y ojos azules con una muy marcada figura musculosa y que se creía que era el rey del mundo.

-lo siento no lo sabíamos-dijo Don con sinceridad viendo al grupo de los seis chicos fornidos.

-pues ahora lo sabes, vete con tu amigo a otro lugar y te lo perdonamos-le dijo como si se tratará de algún tipo de amenaza. Mikey los miró, no pudo evitar reírse, esta era la típica escena de las películas que tanto veía, donde los chicos nuevos y flacuchos se metían en problemas porque los futbolistas del equipo de la escuela reclamaban una mesa.

Los seis muchachos lo miraron.

-¿qué te parece gracioso?-le preguntó el chico de pelo negro y tez morena, fornido igual como sus amigos.

-l-lo siento…e-es que e-esto es muy ti-típico en las películas jaja-decía el chico de naranja mientras seguía riendo ante la mirada atónita de su hermano y la mirada enojada y confundida de los chicos grandes.-n-no me dirán q-qué son de 3° o 5° s-semestre ¿o sí?

-de 5°-dijo un chico de pelo castaño con el ceño fruncido, eso aumento la risa de Miguel ángel. Donatello lo miró y luego a los muchachos, después de eso golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, sabía lo que venía contra ellos y no era bueno para un adolescente en una preparatoria.

-¡Clásico!-exclamó Mike mientras seguía riendo, no lo podía evitar, todo iba tan tipo película que no le sorprendería que esos muchachos se lanzaran a él para golpearlo, algo que seguro no les iba a dejar. Y tal su predicción, tal su resultado.

El muchacho de cabellos dorados se lanzó hacia él con la mera intención de darle un fuerte golpe en la quijada para que dejase de reírse, pero Miguelito era más rápido y burló al chico, este no se rindió y siguió intentando encestarle un golpe al joven muchacho.

Don no se decidía si entre intervenir en la pelea o dejar que su hermanito se encargara de esta, pero si algún profesor se diera cuenta de esto lo más seguro es que se meterían en problemas siendo este su primer día por ocasionar una pelea. Así, con decisión tomada, intervino.

Mikey no habría visto el puño que iba directo hacia su cara si no fuera porque Donatello lo detuvo y empujó al chico güero hacia sus amigos.

-lo siento por lo que dijo mi hermano-dijo Don ayudando a Miguel Ángel a levantarse mientras miraba la mirada furiosa del muchacho frente a ellos-su intención no era burlarse de ustedes sino de la situación.

-Eso me suena que se quieren burlar de _nosotros_-gruñó el chico mientras se preparaba con sus amigotes para comenzar una pelea en la cafetería, la gente comenzaba a agruparse alrededor para ver de qué se trataba tanto alboroto.

-Esto…no me lo esperaba-dijo Don y miró a Mikey con los ojos entrecerrados-gracias Mikey

-¿Qué? Yo no me burlé de ellos, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste!-replicó Miguel antes de que fuera atacado por tres muchachos mientras los otros tres iban contra Donnie. No es que no pudieran manejar la situación, estaban acostumbrados con las bandillas de delincuentes que desperdician su vida a los que se enfrentaban casi cada noche, pero los que quería el joven de morado era que pasaran desapercibidos, gracias a su querido hermanito eso tal vez no ocurría tal cual él lo había planeado.

Raph y Leo ya tenían su comida pero decidieron esperar a Usagi quien aún no pedía la suya cuando vieron que la gente comenzó a agruparse en la esquina de la cafetería, Raphael miró esto y luego a Leonardo.

-¿Qué crees que sea eso?-preguntó.

-Ni idea, pero algo me dice que nada bueno-dijo Leo.

-¿Crees que debamos interferir?-dijo Raph con un aire de malicia, Leo conocía esa mirada y era la típica antes de saltar de un techo para ir contra los maleantes.

-No creo, no tenemos nada que ver en esto-le dijo Leo, pero comenzó a buscar a sus dos hermanos menores con la vista por todo el comedor, pero al llegar a la parte de donde estaba todo el marullo escuchó un pequeño gritito de niña que no confundiría, Miguel Ángel.

-Yo diría que sí-dijo Raph antes de dejar su comida en una mesa cercana e ir hacia el pequeño montón de gente entrometida, Leo le avisó a Usagi y fue detrás de su hermano.

Se abrieron paso a empujones y disculpas (de parte de Leonardo), pero lo que tuvieron al frente fue algo que tal vez no les sorprendería mucho, sus dos hermanitos peleando contra seis muchachos fornidos.

Don y Mikey vieron que sus hermanos estaban en primera fila viéndolos, uno severamente y otro con un poco de burla, los dos se miraron y luego les sonrieron inocentemente, al hacerlo descuidaron su defensa y habrían sido golpeados si sus hermanos mayores no hubieran intervenido y alejado a los agresores.

-Está bien, basta-dijo Leo con voz firme hacia los agresores, estos solo lo miraron a él y a Raphael, quien estaba listo para otra pelea que su hermano mayor intentaba evitar tanto como Donatello lo había intentado.

-ah, entonces ustedes deben ser los cuatro hermanos de los que se está hablando tanto en 1° semestre-dijo el muchacho rubio y luego rió-cuatro _perdedores_ de misma sangre.

Raph frunció el ceño y quería apagar esa sonrisa burlona del rostro del chico pero se contuvo.

-¿así que los dos niñitos necesitan de sus hermanos mayores para cuidarlos?-se burló el _secuaz_ del muchacho rubio, los seis fornidos rieron ante la broma, los alumnos que se habían reunido en esa pelea no sabían si seguirles el juego a los grandotes o a los nuevotes.

-no nos necesitan-dijo Raph-ya que veo que fueron muy buenos para ir contra ustedes seis siendo solo dos, idiotas.

-Raph, tu vocabulario-le reprimió Leo, el chico rubio miró al muchacho de rojo con el ceño fruncido.

-ustedes cuatro son iguales, unos _estúpidos_ por creer que nos vencen

-no lo creemos lo sabemos-siguió Raphael con una mirada llena de desafió, algo que no habría dejado pasar el chico rubio y su banda si no hubieran llegado Casey y Abril.

-¡Hey! ¡Basta de esto!-dijo Abril y miró a los alumnos entrometidos-vamos, se acabó el show-así comenzaron a alejarse los muchachos, después miró al chico-no puedo creerlo Bruce, son sólo chicos de 1° semestre.

-Creo que ya ha bajado tu capacidad ¿eh?-se burló Casey con los brazos cruzados, Bruce iba a reclamar pero un profesor pasó por ahí y como cobardes los seis se fueron dejando a los seis _buenos_ ahí, pero eso sí, se fueron con una mirada llena de rencor contra los ahora cuatro enemigos de ese último año.

Ya cuando los vieron lejos Leo, Raph, Abril y Casey miraron a los más jóvenes buscando una explicación.

-ehm…-comenzó Mikey ante la mirada severa de los cuatro-¡todo fue culpa de Donnie!

-¿¡mía! ¡Tú eres quien se estaba riendo de ellos FRENTE a ellos!

-¡Si tu no hubieras comenzado a darles la explicación no habría pasado nada!

-¿¡Qué! ¡Pero si tú…!-no pudo decir más porque Leo lo interrumpió.

-tranquilos, no fue la culpa de nadie, sólo díganos que fue los que pasó-dijo como el paciente hermano que es.

Después de que le contaron cómo fue todo los otros cuatro se les quedaron mirando un rato.

-ahora que lo pienso… ¡si parece de película!-dijo Casey y rió.

-aún así se me hizo muy falta de respeto de tu parte Miguel-dijo Abril, Leo asintió ante eso.

-a mi no, esos idiotas se merecían eso-dijo Raph pero le dio un zape a Mikey.

-¡Auch! ¿¡Y eso porqué!-reclamó Miguel Ángel mirando al de rojo con reproche.

-porque no me dejaste nada a mí-le contestó Raph y le dio otro a Don, este reclamó igual-por meterse en problemas el primer día cuando ese es MI trabajo.

-pues te lo regalo-le dijo Don sobándose la nuca, el lugar donde había sido lastimado.

-te apuesto Raph que tendrás más oportunidades para patearles el trasero a ellos ya que como siempre hacen, toman una _víctima_ y la atormentan todo el año-dijo Casey y luego sonrió-yo te ayudo a golpearlos.

-oferta aceptada, pero a mí me dejas el más grande, Case-dijo Raph y estrechó su mano con él como si hubieran cerrado un gran acuerdo, los demás solo pudieron rodear los ojos.

Las últimas tres clases se fueron rápidas para los cuatro hermanos, conocieron a más gente y claro otra cosa por la que eran conocidos era por ser los _cuatro hermanos que desafiaron a Bruce_, algo que no les sorprendió, pero se dieron cuenta de algo…la preparatoria no guarda secretos.

Después de aquel día agotador con amigos, enemigos, maestros y tareas, los cuatro regresaron a su casa para contarle a su _sensei_ como es que les había ido (quitando la parte de Bruce y su banda para no obtener regaño; fue idea de Mikey), pero no eso sí, no podían dudar que estaban ansiosos para saber que más cosas les deparaba en la preparatoria, que otras aventuras tendrían dentro y fuera de esta…


	5. Chapter 4: Noche de Sábado

**Hola! PERDÓN (como siempre) por no actualizar rápido T-T es que con todo lo de la escuela, familia y amigos todo se te atrasa, además del méndigo bloqueo de escritora, enserio LO DETESTO! pero bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo que no es muy largo ni tan impresionante pero es lo mejor que pude sacar -_-**

**Saludos :)**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 4:**

Era el final, si no se ponía entre su hermano y el enemigo perdería a otro ser importante para él. Tenía que hacerlo, no había otra alternativa, ya había perdido a Donatello y Leonardo, y no se dejaría perder ni uno más, mucho menos a Miguel Ángel, su hermano más pequeño, por _él._

Avanzó, agotado como estaba, y se posesionó frente a su hermano.

-¿Rafa? ¿¡Qué haces! ¡No!-exclamaba Miguel al ver lo que haría su hermano mayor, intento detenerlo tomándolo de los brazos, pero este se zafó del agarre poniéndose justo frente a _él_.

Estaba listo para acabar con esto, era él contra ello. Tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse, y alzando el brazo...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Miguel ángel mientras caía de rodillas tirando el control del Play Station© al suelo. Estaba a punto de acabar con Cell, le faltaba poquito para terminarlo, y Raphael tenía que apagar el televisor.

-¡RAPHAEL!-

Raph sonrió a su hermano y se aventó al sillón donde había estado antes Miguel ángel, ignorando los reclamos provenientes de este.

En eso llegaron Leo y Donnie; este último traía un poco de aceite en su ropa y rostro, Raph dedujo que su hermanito había estado trabajando nuevamente en perfeccionar la furgoneta, o como a Don le gustaba llamarla "El Acorazado".

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó Leo viendo que Mikey miraba asesinamente a Raphael.

-¡Raph me apagó el televisor cuando estaba a punto de ganar a Cell! ¡CELL!-exclamó Mikey haciendo ademanes con las manos para reforzar su réplica.

-¿El de Dragon Ball Z?-preguntó Don, Miguel asintió.- ¿Tenkaichi?

-¿Cuál otro?

-Podría ser el Tenkaichi 3-dijo Donatello-hasta yo puedo ganarle a ese.

-Sí, deja que nosotros lo intentemos Mikey-dijo Leo con una pequeña sonrisa, y él y Donatello corrieron a agarrar los controles, sentándose en el sillón donde estaba Raph con una velocidad impresionante.

-¿pero qué…?-balbuceó Miguel al ver que sus hermanos habían tomado posesión del juego, Raph suspiró.

-por eso quería sacarte de ahí, estos 2 se quedaron súper traumaditos con tu juego-dijo Raphael. Miguel se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Era muy injusto ser el menor.

Horas después de diversión, su abuelo los llamó a entrenar. Como él siempre decía "La práctica es la que hace al mejor".

Los cuatro hermanos tomaron sus posiciones en los distintos puntos del dojo, donde comenzaron hacer algunos calentamientos para que su cuerpo no se entumeciera o lastimara mientras hacían los difíciles ejercicios que practicarían una vez más o algún nuevo _truco_ que les enseñara el sensei.

-Bien mis hijos, primero comenzaremos como siempre, con algunas katas, después seguiremos con práctica de armas y al final un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo-indicó el maestro Splinter y miró el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared-pero ya porque mi novela empieza a las 9.

Los cuatro rodearon los ojos ante esto y comenzaron hacer lo que se les había indicado, primero algunas katas, las cuales Leonardo hacia con excelencia, cosa que el maestro Splinter nunca dejaba por inadvertido, pero con delicadeza para que los demás no sintieran presión.

Después de ciertos minutos en eso, siguió la práctica de armas (la práctica que más amaba Raphael) donde cada quien tomaba su arma de preferencia. Como siempre Leonardo tomó sus katanas, viejas katanas que no dejaba descansar, Raphael tomó sus inseparables sais, Donatello su adorado Bo, y Miguel ángel sus "bebés", los chachos.

Cada quien tenía tanta habilidad en el manejo del arma que ya parecían meramente alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

Ya, al finalizar esa práctica vino la de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo incluyendo las armas, Splinter los acomodó en binas: Donatello y Leonardo, Raphael y Miguel ángel; algo que este utilizó como un tiempo donde podría vengarse de su hermano por haberle interrumpido el juego de video y dejarlo a merced de sus otros hermanos viciados con ello. Aunque Raph no se la dejó tan fácil, ya que usando su fuerza bruta logró tirarlo varias veces al suelo.

Leonardo y Donatello iban algo parejos, aunque Leo fuera el mejor en las artes marciales, Don era un calculador, estudiaba el estilo de pelea de su hermano (además de que usaban el mismo, y lo conocía desde que nació) y encontraba una manera de esquivarlo y/o atacarlo. Pero después de una serie de golpes y esquivos, Leonardo fue el que lo tacleó y ganó.

Concluida la práctica, siendo Leo y Raph los ganadores de cada lucha, el maestro Splinter los dejó ir hacer lo que quisieran el resto de la noche. Siendo una noche de sábado, los cuatro pensaron en distintas maneras de divertirse.

Rafa ya se había puesto de acuerdo con Casey en ir a ver las luchas a su casa, así que sólo al escuchar decir eso a su abuelo arrancó hacia la puerta para ir por su motocicleta e irse de ahí, Don había quedado con Abril en su casa igual para planear el proyecto que presentarían los 2 en la feria de ciencias que había anunciado la preparatoria, así que igual fue por "el Acorazado" y se fue.

Leo tenía planeado comenzar a leer un libro que les habían encargado en la clase de Literatura, pero al recibir un mensaje de Usagi y Karai para ir al cine, cambió su mente y se alistó para irse, pero esperó a Mikey, ya que lo llevaría a una fiesta que tenía uno de sus tantos amigos cerca del cine.

Así los cuatro dejaron solitaria la casa nuevamente, algo que Splinter no lamentó en lo absoluto ya que resuelto y cómodo se puso a ver su novela con calma y tranquilidad, sin interrupciones, ni gritos, ni nada. Sólo él, su taza de té, y los comerciales antes del programa.

El hombre corría lo más rápido que podía, sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle por el esfuerzo que hacía para alejarse, cuando sus músculos comenzaban a cansarse, pero él no podía dejarse un tiempo descansar. Sabía que venían detrás de él, escuchaba los rápidos pero casi audibles pasos y brincos de ellos. Lo estaban alcanzando muy rápido. Con desesperación obligó a sus piernas a ir mucho más rápido, pero después de un tiempo ganó el cansancio de ellas y tropezó de boca al suelo.

Cuando caía, se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto. No había escapatoria.

Con sólo tocar el piso se dijo imbécil a sí mismo por haberse metido en esto. Le habían advertido que era peligroso, que no se jugaba con aquél hombre, el cual antes veía como jefe, ahora lo veía como _monstro._

El sólo quedar tendido ahí, a merced de ellos, le hizo ver su vida frente a sus ojos, la cual había sido maravillosa antes de estar metido en todo esto, en ese infierno de mentiras y engaños.

Sólo logró escuchar un metal cortando finamente el aire antes de caer en una obscuridad, de la que nunca más volvería a despertar.

-Bien, aquí te dejo Mikey-dijo Leo a su hermano. Los 2 se encontraban frente a la casa donde supuestamente sería la fiesta, Miguel se quitó el casco naranja y lo dejó en la pequeña maleta que estaba en la parte trasera de la motocicleta azulada.

-Muchas gracias hermanito-le dijo Mikey con una sonrisa emocionada a su hermano, Leo le devolvió la sonrisa, que ni se vio por el casco que traía puesto pero Miguel ángel la entendió. El menor sacudió su cabellera castaña para eliminar cualquier rastro de casco en él.

-Bueno, Donnie vendrá a recogerte cuando termine de ver lo de su proyecto con Abril-Mikey asintió-Puede que haya cosas ahí dentro como alcohol, cigarros o eso, nada tomes-otra vez, Mikey volvió a asentir, ya sabía que Leo comenzaría a recordarle que no tomara ni fumara, aunque él ya sabía de sobra que a él no le gustaba ni un poco algo de eso-sé que hay chicas lindas ahí dentro, por favor no―

-ya sé Leo, ya lo sé-lo cortó Mikey y sonrió-voy a estar bien. Lo prometo.

Leo lo miró por unos segundos, pero conocía tan bien a su hermanito que sabía que no mentía, sabía que podía confiar en él (hasta cierto grado). Finalmente, Leo asintió.

-Está bien, recuerda que si necesitas algo traemos los celulares.-

-Sí Leo.-

-Bueno, diviértete Mike-dijo Leonardo, y aceleró, Mikey se despidió con la mano viendo a su hermano mayor perderse entre en la calle. Después de unos segundos se volvió y vio la casa, de está podía escucharse música y unas que otras risas desatadas y ruidosas. El niño sonrió, tomó aire y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-exclamó Abril y abrió la puerta, en el umbral se encontraba Donatello con una mochila al hombro.

-Hola.-

-Hola Donnie, que bueno que llegaste-dijo Abril con una sonrisita y se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Don entró al pequeño vestíbulo el cual no era muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeño, a un costado tenía una mesita con un teléfono encima, una agenda, una libreta de notas, algunas fotos y flores, tres de las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros muy hermosos, pero algunos muy extraños, cosa que llamó mucha la atención al pequeño genio.

Abril al ver esto se puso junto a él y miró los cuadros.

-Casi todos estos cuadros los hizo mi hermana y mi tío- le dijo Abril, Don la miró y luego a los cuadros- los de flores, animales y cosas bonitas los hizo Robin, pero los demás cuadros extravagantes los hizo mi tío Augie.

-Son muy bonitos-dijo Donatello, Abril asintió y lo miró-pero los de mi tío son los que más me intrigan, él solía irse a explorar a las selvas y bosques haber que encontraba, en uno de esos viajes tardó en regresar 3 años. Cuando volvió comenzó a pintar estos extraños símbolos y dibujos, pero hasta ahora sólo ha hecho eso, quien sabe que le habrá pasado en ese viaje…-Don la miraba con atención, y Abril se ruborizó un poco-perdón, debemos comenzar a planear el proyecto.

Don sonrió.

-Es bueno que cuentes tus historias.-

Abril sonrió de vuelta.

-sí, pero por ahora no debemos dejar que "mis historias" nos atrasen en el proyecto, vamos-dijo esto mientras empujaba a Donnie hacia la sala.

Ya en la sala Raph se sentó en el enorme sillón de un solo salto mientras Casey traía las bebidas y las palomitas, golosinas y con todo lo que llenarían su hambriento estómago. Tomó el control de la televisión y comenzó a cambiar los canales para llegar al canal donde pasarían las luchas de la WWE; por ahora estaba en comerciales.

-¡Vamos zoquete que ya va a comenzar!-exclamó Raph; bueno que los padres de Case no estaban en casa esa noche, habían ido a ver una obra en Broadway.

-¡Si me ayudarás iría más rápido cabeza hueca!-fue la contestación de Casey desde la cocina, Raphael rió, le agradaba tener un amigo con quien podía ser el mismo completamente.

Después de unos segundos Casey salió de la cocina con los fuertes brazos repletos de palomitas, bolsas de papas fritas, dos cajas de pizza, refrescos y dulces, acomodándolo todo en la mesita que estaba justo en frente del televisor y en frente del sillón donde ahora se encontraba Raph felizmente acostado.

Casey frunció el ceño, tomó las piernas de Raph y las bajó del sillón para el sentarse, este frunció el ceño igual al ser apartado de su postura pero descargó su ira abriendo una bolsa de papas y meterse un puño completo en la boca.

En esos momentos empezaron las luchas, las cuáles emocionaron a los dos muchachos ya que estos terminaron levantándose del sillón para gritarle a la pantalla como si los luchadores pudieron escucharlos, comían, bebían y volvían a la contienda de gritarle a un objeto inanimado que no tenía la culpa por los malos movimientos de los que eran trasmitidos.

-¡Golpéalo! ¡Atrás de ti! ¡A tu derecha! ¡A TU OTRA DERECHA ZOQUETE!-gritaban los dos emocionados y desesperados. Raph comenzó a palpar la vasija donde habían estado una vez las palomitas, al no encontrar nada, bajó la mirada confundido y la encontró vacía.

-Casey ve por más palomitas ya se terminaron-.

-¡Ve tu! ¿¡Qué no ves que estoy viendo esto!-dijo Casey casi a grito mientras hacía como si golpeara a un oponente-¡Sácale los ojos!

Raph bufó, tomó el recipiente y se dirigió a la cocina por más palomitas mientras oía los gritos de su amigo.

Leo regresó junto a Karai y Usagi con una enorme caja llena de palomitas y un refresco. Estos lo miraron.

-¿Qué?-dijo Leonardo.

-¿Te vas a comer eso tu solo?-le preguntó Karai algo sorprendida, Leo sonrió.

-Sí, en casa tengo tres hermanos con quienes compartir y nunca me dejan nada, ahora es una buena oportunidad para comerme _mis_ palomitas-dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa, Usagi sonrió.

-¿Vamos a entrar a la película o no, Leonardo-san, Karai-san?-dijo este, los dos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las distintas salas, antes de entrar a este pasillo se les pidió los boletos y los dieron. Comenzaron a buscar por el pasillo la sala 4, donde verían Karate Kid, la nueva que habían sacado, aunque tal vez no era nada comparada con la original.

-Oh, aquí está-dijo Karai al ver el enorme número a un lado de la puerta que decía "4", guiados por ella, Usagi y Leo caminaron por el pasillo ya un poco oscuro para después llegar hasta el último tramo de escaleras y sentarse en los asientos que estaban en la parte más alta, donde la película se vería increíble. Se acomodaron los tres en sus asientos, y mientras la película comenzaba Leo comenzó a comerse felizmente sus palomitas (estaba agradecido de que sus hermanos no estuvieran viéndolo ya que no lo reconocerían por la fiereza en que las devoraba), Karai y Usagi veían divertidos como su amigo más serio era tan infantil sólo con unas palomitas.

-¿Quieren?-preguntó Leo sin olvidar sus modales, ya que la cajita donde te las daban ya estaba un cuarto vacía. Karai negó la oferta con un "no, gracias", pero Usagi la aceptó con gusto y se lamentó de no haber comprado las suyas.

Al poco rato la película comenzó.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, intentaré actualizar para Navidad que ya estaré libre o más temprano, después de proyectos y exámenes (MUERAN EXÁMENES!) ;)**


End file.
